Finding Eachother
by fire-jinxed
Summary: Basically starts off where DH left off. I am trying to stay as close to DH as possible. HP/GW , HG/RW. Rated M for later chapters. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, setting, or part of the world of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, setting, or part of the world of Harry Potter. The plot is mine everything else is credited toward Ms J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

_'That wands more trouble than its worth,' said Harry. 'And quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now of only the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, 'I've had enough trouble for a life time.' pg. 600. Deathly Hallows, J.K. Rowling. 2007._

Harry bid his goodnights and exited the headmasters' office with Hermione and Ron at his side. 'I don't know about you two, but I feel as if I haven't slept in days' Harry told them as he made his way toward the common room. 'I'm going to bed; I'll find the Weasleys in the morning.' But this thought brought a pang into his chest at the thought of Fred. If he'd only been a bit faster… Harry brushed it off and hoped that his two best friends had not noticed the look of guilt that had most certainly crossed his face.

'I'll be right up after you mate,' said Ron, 'I'll just go and check on Mum and them first, and I'll tell them where you are so they won't worry.' Ron shifted and looked at Hermione, 'Are you gonna come with me, 'Mione?'

'Sure, and Harry take a shower or something while you're there, you look absolutely dreadful,' said Hermione noticing the twinge of guilt in Harry's eyes, 'We'll be up in a bit, okay?'

'Yeah I will, thanks for noticing,' and saying that Harry turned and made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. He walked up the stairs noticing the destruction that had occurred even in these high parts of the castle and again felt guilt start to creep over him. Turning the corner he faced the Fat Lady who gave him a look of gratitude and swung open to let him through. Harry climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories and fell onto his bed and was instantly asleep.

Hermione and Ron made their way down to the Great Hall to find the Weasleys'. Along the way Ron would look sideways at Hermione and wondered if she remembered that moment in the Room of Requirement but decided not to ask. They turned the corner into the hall and found the Weasleys where they had left them and approached them. Mrs. Weasley got up from the table and gave Ron one of her signature bone-crushing hugs, but he held on this time as well.

'Hermione and I just came down to tell you guys that we are going up the Gryffindor Tower to catch some rest. Harry's already gone up,' said Ron to his family. At the mention of Harry's name Ginny perked up and listened intently.

'That's good dear, you guys need that, you all look bone tired,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'So should the rest off you.' She eyed each of her children one by one and not wanting to argue they all bowed their heads, secretly hoping for some sleep anyway.

Ginny worked her way through the rubble up to the common room. Her mind was working ten-fold trying to figure out what to say to Harry. She was so proud and so mad at him at the same time. The work by her brain was tiring so she decided to forgo a pre-made speech as she walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Ron and Hermione had collapsed on the couch in the common room as soon as they had step foot in the tower.

'Harry?' she called out as she noiselessly opened the door for the 7th year dorms. Ginny saw Harry asleep on his four-poster, still adorned with glasses and torn robes. Ginny quietly moved toward him and picked off his glasses and set them on his bedside table. The movement around his face roused Harry from his sleep. Over the year he had become quite a light sleeper. Harry opened his eyes and looked over at Ginny; she was the last person he had expected to come to him.

Ginny's feelings came rushing back when she saw Harry awake and looking at her. Her body betrayed her mind and she punched him hard, in the chest.

'You bloody moron!' yelled Ginny 'How could you do that to me?'

Still dazed from Ginny's blow, Harry rubbed his chest. 'I'll take that as your thanks then,' he said, his voice still rough from his short sleep.

'I thought you were dead,' said Ginny not taken notice of Harry's comment, 'How could you just leave me and run off! Did you suddenly stop caring for me?'

'How could I leave you?' said Harry suddenly furious, 'I don't care for you? That's a bloody stupid thing to think.'

'Oh I'm stupid now am I?'

'Now hold it right there, don't go putting words into my mouth. I did not say that you were stupid, I said that the thought was stupid' said Harry his tone turning cold.

Ginny was shocked by the fury and coldness behind his voice and was put speechless and was forced to resort to glaring at Harry.

'How dare you say that I don't care for you, do you know what I did after I ran off?' Harry said deathly quiet, 'Every night I'd pull out the map and follow your dot, Ginny. When we went to Lovegoods' I knew you were right over the hill but I couldn't go over and see you and it hurt so damn bad. And the last thing I thought off before Tom use the killing curse on me again was of you, Ginny.'

All Ginny could do was stand and stare at Harry as he continued to glare at her furiously as if looking, waiting for a reply.

'I thought so,' Harry muttered, 'frankly Ginny, I think it's the other way around.' And with that Harry strode to the door slamming it behind him.

Authors Note: This is my first shot at FanFiction so please review, I'd really appreciate it. I plan on writing from the battle on to Lily's first day. I also hope to incorporate some Ron/Hermione in here as well. I want to stick as close to DH as possible.

Thanx

**-fire-jinxed-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, setting, or part of the world of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, setting, or part of the world of Harry Potter. The plot is mine everything else belongs to Ms J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

_'I thought so,' Harry muttered, 'frankly Ginny, I think it's the other way around.' And with that Harry strode to the door slamming it behind him._

Harry swore he saw red. If it wasn't enough that he had died once in the past few hours, he had had to wake up after not even an hours sleep to an enraged Ginny. Who was by the way completely off the point. Even the thought of not caring for Ginny anymore was outrageous. Didn't she see that he had left like that to protect her? Tom had already used her because she was Ron's sister; even the thought of what he might have done if he had known that Harry, well, he cared for her. And dammit he did care for her, couldn't she see that too? His thoughts kept him unaware of his surroundings as he stormed through the common room and dropped into a chintzy arm chair by the fire. Shaking his head, he drug his hands through his hair and stared into the fire.

'Harry?'

Harry finally took in his surroundings as he turned toward the voice. 'Oh Hermione,' said Harry as he tried to steady his voice, 'I thought you'd gone to bed by now.'

'Well I was going up until you stormed in here,' said Hermione, 'What happened with Ginny?'

'Who says it had anything to do with Ginny?' muttered Harry.

'Harry, think about who you are talking to,' Hermione said exasperated, 'I know Ginny made her way up here after Ron said you had gone to bed and you got that look in your eye that you get when your thinking of her.'

'What look?'

'Harry, I just spent a whole year with you, I know every damn look and mood of you by now!'

Shocked by her outburst, Harry turned toward Hermione, 'Fine, she woke me up, punched me and nattered on about me not caring about her.'

'Harry, you have to think about it from her side, you broke up with her at the end of last year, then snog her on your birthday, then leave her without a goodbye. Then you run around the country for a year, and for all she knows your dead or dying. Then when she see's you again you are playing dead at Voldemort's feet. Then you disappear and end up defeating him.'

'You make it sound horrible for her.'

'Harry! I bet it damn well was!'

'Well, I, She, that's completely off the point,' Harry said, completely at a loss for better words.

'Harry, do you care for her?' said Hermione, as she shifted in front of Harry. 'Tell me the truth, do you love her?'

Harry was shocked by Hermione's bluntness. He tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't sound cheesy. His words failed him again. 'Honestly Hermione, Yes, but it's also obvious that she feels nothing back, so it's pointless.'

'I wouldn't be so sure,' and with that Hermione got up and made her way up to the boys' dormitories, leaving Harry shell-shocked and tired once again.

How could she have known? Ginny wracked her brain for the millionth time, searching, just searching for some clue. It had shocked Ginny so much when Harry had said that he had followed her dot on the map. She had thought he hadn't cared, hadn't batted an eye when he had left. But it was true that Harry had always been able to hide his emotions well, even from her. It was no wonder Ginny had thought different. She shifted again, looking out of the window by Harry's four-poster which looked over the grounds across to Hagrid's hut. Ginny's mind wondered again to when Hagrid had carried the supposedly dead Harry out of the forest. Ginny's heart had literally broken when she had realized whom he had laid at Voldemort's feet. Then Harry had disappeared and had shown up again to finally defeat him for once and for all. Yet her heart could still not be convinced what her mind was telling it. And when she had seen Harry stir at her touch tonight, all her feelings had rushed back. She had meant to be more subtle.

Ginny abruptly pushed away her thoughts when she had heard the door creak open and turned to look as Hermione quietly made her way into the room and over to Ginny.

'Ginny, I was just down talking to Harry and well…' said Hermione uncertainly.

'Well, what Hermione?' Ginny said as she tried to keep a cold indifference present in her voice.

'He's really torn up Ginny,' Hermione gushed, 'He's just sitting there staring at the fire, he looks lost, and he shouldn't-not after what he did tonight'

Ginny could not think of anything to say, couldn't think of a retort, so she simply sat there and stared out the window. Hermione sighed at moved around to crouch around in front of her red-haired friend. 'Ginny while we were gone, Harry'd always perk up at any mention of you, and when we talked to someone on our side he ask about you, subtlety 'cause he knew Ron would be furious if he clued in.'

Sighing, Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, 'That still doesn't change anything Hermione. He left me, and broke my heart when he pretended to be dead.'

'Ginny, do you actually think Harry would have done that if he had any other choice? And when I was down in the common room and talking to him, he said, well he really should tell you the first part himself, but he thinks that you don't care for him, and I know that isn't true.' Hermione grabbed Ginny gently by the shoulders when she still remained unresponsive. 'Ginny you have to show him, tell him, he needs to know the truth. He doesn't deserve not knowing.'

'I know he doesn't deserve it, but I didn't deserve this damn pain because of him. I just need some time.'

'Fine, go on and mope, but I need sleep, I'll see you in the morning,' muttered Hermione as she got up and strode out of the door.

The tears that Ginny had been trying to hold in while Hermione was in the room broke free and poured down her face. She got up off of Harry's bed and walked to the door. Wiping her face she slowly walked down the stairs into the common room. Ginny needed air, fresh air. Encompassed in her thoughts, Ginny was unaware of Harry sitting by the fire staring at her as she walked across the room and out the portrait hole.

Ginny had looked so fragile, so broken when she had walked out of the common room. The picture of her waved in his mind as Harry sat by the fire. He was so torn to follow her but he stubbornly stayed put. Hermione was not the only one who could but pieces together. Harry knew that Hermione had gone up and talked to Ginny after she had talked to him. And judging by Hermione exasperated sigh and Ginny's tears it had not turned out the way she had planned.

Harry made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he cringed, there was matted blood on his face and his hair was twice as long as it had been at the Shell Cottage. His robes were ripped and torn and equally as dirty.

'Kreacher!' called out Harry and was greeted with a loud crack and Kreacher appeared in front of him.

'Yes Master Harry?' asked Kreacher bowing.

'Could you please get me some clean clothes, if its not a problem,' said Harry, 'and a sandwich if you can?'

'Of course Master,' Kreacher answered again with a bow, 'Anything for the one who vanquished the Dark Lord.'

'Thank-you, I'm going to take a shower.'

'Sure, Master, they'll be here when you're done,' and with that Kreacher disappeared with another loud pop.

Gingerly Harry turned on the hot water and stepped out of his rumpled clothes and stepped into the hot stream. The water soothed the bruises and sores that Harry had not realized he had. He washed off the blood and dust and rinsed his hair. Stepping out of the shower he was greeted with clean clothes and a platter of sandwiches. He dried off and pulled on the jeans and sweater while grabbing a sandwich.

Harry walked out of the common room and across the Entrance Hall in pursuit of fresh air and was greeted with the problem that had been troubling him since he had been woken up.

Authors Note: Thank you to AnkokuSama, Loyd1989, and msginnypotter for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing, I really like to read your comments and critiques. Some Ron and Hermione will show up in a chapter or two I promise.

Thanx

**-fire-jinxed-**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, setting, or part of the world of Harry Potter. The plot is mine everything else belongs to Ms J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ginny knew it was him when the doors to the castle slammed closed. She wanted so much to turn around and run to him, but her pride stopped her. Instead she sat still, staring out over the lake as he walked slowly up to her. Harry sat down beside her, wanting to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't know if he could stand getting pushed away again.

'Ginny?' asked Harry tentatively.

'Why are you here?' said Ginny with venom in her voice.

'I thought we should…you know…talk.'

'Maybe I don't want to talk to you right now.'

Harry sat down beside Ginny and did nothing but stare mindlessly over the lake. Words and phrases rushed through his mind but none sounded right or held everything he felt. He jolted at the sound of Ginny's voice, it was shaky and it was obvious she was trying hard to control herself.

'I grew up with 6 brothers so I pretty much had to act like a guy to survive. I was and still am essentially a tomboy. Even when I started at Hogwarts I prided myself on being strong and not being influenced to much by the other girls. I'd also think it was crazy when one of the other girls in my dormitory got all weepy over a bloke. I made myself promise that I'd never do that over one myself.' She took a deep breath as if to steady herself and continued. 'But with you it was like I had no control over myself. I saw you lying there limp at Hagrid's feet I broke. I lost it. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Then when you defeated him I was so proud, ecstatic even. And when I went up to your dormitory I told myself I was going to be civil, happy, comforting. I guess that didn't go as planned?'

She looked at him then, tried to force a smile on her face and froze at the expression on his face. He looked shell-shocked. His face had gone eerily pale and his eyes stood out shocked and hurt. Ginny instantly shifted toward him and wrapped a arm around his back but he jerked away and pushed away from her to stand up abruptly.

'I should go. Leave. Stay away from you.' Harry stuttered and started to back away quickly but Ginny rushed to her feet and caught up to him.

'Hey, Hey, easy. You have to let me finish my little spiel, OK?' Ginny pleaded and stared hard into his eyes.

'What I was gonna say was that I figured out what I need to do. I can't lose you.'

Hope flashed into Harry's eyes before he shoved it ruthlessly away and shook his head. 'No. I can't. Me being with you, it's bad for you. It hurts you. I can't stand to see that happen. I couldn't live with that.'

'Don't you get it? I can't live without you. At least not well. I need you, Harry. You gotta swallow this hero complex of yours. I can hold my own, OK? Remember-6 brothers?'

'Yeah I get that but-'

'No buts, Potter' Ginny cut him off and kissed him long and hard. Harry stiffened for a second but loosened up, unable to control himself. It felt so good to hold her again, to feel her lips against his. He breathed in her flowery scent and pulled her close, never wanting to let go. Eventually he broke the kiss and stared down at her, emotion swimming through his eyes.

'Ginerva Weasley, will you take me back?' Harry asked and placed a finger on Ginny's lips when she went to answer.

'Uh Uh, I want my turn at a spiel. You have no idea how much I missed you while I was gone, or how much I thought of you. I'm pretty sure that that kiss on my birthday kept me going through it all. So I owe my life to you Ginny. I love you.'

Ginny's eyes took on the blazing look that he loved as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared deep into his emerald eyes and grinned.

'I love you too, you bloody moron. What took you so long?'

Harry grinned back and brushed his lips over hers. 'I'm sure I can catch up. So does this mean you'll take me back?'

'Yes! A million time yes!'

Harry hooked his arms around Ginny's waist and spun. The world felt bright and new as he sunk into her, reunited.

_______________________________________________________________________

Authors Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update!! I completely lost track of this story. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Thank-you so much for your patience and to vflmaeuschen, Soen22, Michael4HPGW, siriusblack992 for reviewing!! Please R&R

Thanks

**-fire-jinxed-**

siriusblack992, codyesh2, AnkokuSama, vflmaeuschen, and Soen22


End file.
